Falling Graces
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: Alec Max Kane is being hunted by his Uncle because of his greed and lust for money and power. Alec must learn fast or face certain death at the hands of his Uncle. Alec learns that he is being followed, he must confront this man to survive or be killed.
1. Chapter 1: Bus Ride

Alec Max Kane was in a hurry to get home, had his sibling not forced him to go in his stead, he'd be sleeping or working at Dark Sanctuary. Dark Sanctuary was a bar where the Were-Animals could be themselves without respite from the human population. Overly known as Were-Hunters, the animals that came here were usually being hunted or having someone else after them. His parents had died when he was just a cub, being a hybrid of three different clans, he was scorned and forever forced to stand out when he was in animal form. He had no family, his brother wasn't his brother, he had been adopted by the male out of pity, he assumed. Only his uncle and his cousin lived, and they had made his life hell only out of spite to make him the way he was. An outcast of sorts, withdrawn from the social realm of the world he lived in.

The only reason he lived was so that Kane Industries could continue on with an heir of his father's blood, despite the fact that the other Were-animals considered him a freak of his kind. Tiger, Snow Leopard, and Wolf didn't mix well together, he had a violent temper. It was the one reason why no one dared to cross him, well that and his father's company. Being the sole heir of a second rate company had it's perks, he supposed. No one really knew what happened the night his parents died, they were found with their throats torn open. A fire had broke out and burned down the house where they lived, Alec had still been learning how to control his powers at that point in time. His father was teaching him as he was growing, but in the end, it was almost pointless of the training. He had fallen through the weakened floor board of his room, to the outside.

Afraid, he was forced to take wolf form as a male walked toward him. Speaking in low tones, he tried to touch him but Alec had fled the scene and made his way toward Sanctuary. It had been mere hours before he reached Sanctuary before pawing at the door, terrified that he'd be found. He was merely a small pup at the time so it was a good chance that he'd be taken in instead of taken to an animal shelter. A female had opened the door just as he had passed out, though he remained in the form of a wolf cub. Usually when his kind passed out, their true forms were revealed. When he awoke, he found himself in a bed in a dark room. There was only one window but it was black, he assumed it must've been dark.

Sweat slid down his face through the dark tresses of his hair, the memories came flooding back as he laid back down onto the pillow. He sighed, covering his face with both hands. The woman had to of known what he was to take him in like that, most people probably would've turned him in to the local animal shelter or something similar like that. It had been sheer luck that he hadn't been seen or caught on his way to the building where he stopped at. The only reason he was there was because he had smelled others of his kind, others that were like him. Even there, he would not fit in completely and he knew it. His dead mother made sure that he knew what he was, that wasn't completely normal. Even among his own kind, he would always be an outcast. How he hated that woman.

If his father knew of the treatment he'd been receiving under such circumstances, he was sure that the person responsible would be severely wounded or punished. But his father was dead, he knew that. He wished he wasn't, but he was and it just made his day that much worse. It made him that much more irritable and deadly, as well as furious when it came to his temper and people annoying him. His mother never cared, but he hated his mother. He had been called _it _instead of his name and he hated that fact, his mother was a ruthless bitch by nature. She knew the consequences and the choices of the Fates' desires, they had chose to mate his father and mother and bound them as one pair. He seldom showed anyone any respect, though many feared and despised him, he showed little to none emotion to prove he cared or not.

Shaking off the memories, Alec sighed seeking out a way home. His brother wouldn't come for him, he knew. That was just the way he was, Alec had no choice in choosing his guardian at all and was forced with the insufferable male. Spotting a black van that had been just sitting there, he decided to take his chances and walked toward it. Tapping on the glass lightly, he waited until the window rolled down. "Um..excuse me, could you possibly give me a ride home?" Alec asked politely, waiting for a reply. The door unlocked, he assumed that it was a yes and opened it. On the inside, it wasn't like a van at all, it was more like a bus. He hadn't known such a thing existed but he shrugged and took a seat in the front. He shrugged off his bag and set it on the floor, his attention turning to the window to look out of it. He hadn't been aware that there were others in the van, he had been so absorbed into his own problems, he hadn't really decided to notice.

There was a kid next to him that seemed large for his age, he smirked at the thought, finding it funny that one would be so over weight at that age. He seemed no older than eleven years of age, meanwhile, a gothic girl sat behind him. He could feel her curious stare as to who he was and why he was here. He, himself, didn't know at all and he found it strange that he'd be riding with complete strangers. Not that he couldn't defend himself, if need came for him to. His heritage made sure of that, he couldn't escape it, even if he wanted to. He leaned forward to speak with the driver, his tone low and quick as he explained where he wanted to go. Before long, he leaned back and settled in to enjoy the ride until he got home. His house was huge, and almost unmistakeable upon sight.

The kid next to him seemed to have finally gotten the courage to speak up, his voice was annoying to Alec, but he couldn't do anything about it. "Who the hell is he, Jeri?!" the fat, blonde kid demanded, pointing in Alec's direction. The driver shrugged and snapped at him, "don't you ever call me that again! Got it? If you do, I'll kick you off and make you walk home." This guy seemed more irritable than Alec himself, though he probably wasn't. Alec had a more...wild temper than most people and almost everyone cowered before him when he went off and got pissed. Usually, Alec could contain his temper unless it was the night of the full moon, then people could panic and hide in their homes.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Problems

Recap:

The kid next to him seemed to have finally gotten the courage to speak up, his voice was annoying to Alec, but he couldn't do anything about it. "Who the hell is he, Jeri?" the fat, blonde kid demanded, pointing in Alec's direction. The driver shrugged and snapped at him, "don't you ever call me that again! Got it? If you do, I'll kick you off and make you walk home." This guy seemed more irritable than Alec himself, though he probably wasn't. Alec had a more...wild temper than most people and almost everyone cowered before him when he went off and got pissed. Usually, Alec could contain his temper unless it was the night of the full moon, then people could panic and hide in their homes.

Present:

Alec's P.O.V.

'I could learn to get along with this guy,' I thought as I watched the scene between the fat kid and the driver. The fat kid shrank back at the threat of having to walk home, which was amusing enough to him that his lips curved into a slow, half-smile. Stretching out on the seat, Alec listened to the soft thrum of music, voices, and breathing of the others in the van-like bus. On the verge of drifting off into sleep, the gothic girl moved to sit in the seat across from me. I could feel her stare directed at me, her curiosity unmasked as she watched me rest quietly. I knew she would break the silence sooner or later, I gave a sigh and straightened up to sit against the window again. She seemed to take it as an invitation and moved to sit next to me. I barely glanced at her, she was cute but I wouldn't get tied into a relationship with someone like her. Not without getting to know her first, even if it took a long time to do so, I knew better than to trust anyone at my back. They might not understand, but it didn't matter in the end when I could save myself some grief and frustration.

I waited for her to speak, though she said nothing as she watched me quietly. As if she expected me to turn on her just for staring, I wasn't the type to just snap. I could see her studying me, a trace of fear in the way she sat and in her features. She was right to be afraid, though I wouldn't attack unless I was provoked or attacked first. Giving her a slow smile, I spoke quietly just enough to not be overheard by anyone in the vehicle. "What's your name?" I asked in a flirtatious tone, not interested in her but her name. She blushed slightly, briefly looking away shyly before she looked back. This seemed to piss the fat kid off and get the attention of the other riders, I did a quick once over of the other passengers before looking back at her. She had looked back at me by that time, a faint blush staining her pale skin. As charming as that blush was on her, I couldn't keep looking at it much longer. I sat back against the seat, closing my eyes. She finally spoke up, telling me her name. "It's Rachel, a pleasure to meet you...?" she hesitated, not knowing my name. "Alec," I supplied and held out my hand for her to take and she did after a second. "Nice to meet you too, Rachel." I pulled her hand up, placing a light kiss upon her knuckles before she could draw her hand away.

That definitely got her attention, and the fat kid's too. It seemed only all too soon that Jer finally pulled up to my house, I rose and picked up my pack once he pulled up to the gates. Everyone else on the bus seemed to gap at the size of my home, Jer was the only one who kept his composure. I stopped in the aisle, turning back to Rachel. "It was a pleasure to meet you, miss Rachel. Thank you for giving me the honor of being in your company," I shrugged off my pack and pulled a rose from it then handed it to her. "You are most welcome to come and visit me anytime you wish," I left once she took the rose. She had my number now since it was tied to the stem of it, I paid the driver before I went on my way up to the gate.

When the bus was gone, I passed through the security scanner and went on through the gates to get up to my home. I activated the security system again, letting it do it's job and locked the gate up before turning toward the mansion before me. A normally impressive sight for an outsider, it only reminded him how empty his life was without anyone but a few butlers and maids around to clean up after himself and his brother. All of the staff were relatively young, no older than twenty one at the most but no younger than sixteen. He always did have strange tastes in people, especially for the maids. I didn't have much interest in them, though they were there to clean up after us, my brother used them for playthings whenever he was drunk off his ass and without some tail to chase. It seemed that my brother was off doing whatever, probably sleeping with one or two of the staff that were on duty tonight. With an annoyed sigh, I made my way to my room and locked the door behind me before I prepared to shower.

Outside the bathroom, I could hear my phone ringing but who would be calling this late? It had to be work, the animals knew that I was a nocturnal creature by nature and habit. Deciding to answer, I shut the water off and left the bathroom to answer it. Just as I suspected, it was someone calling from the bar. I answered it, getting a sudden earful of shouting. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WE'VE GOT A SITUATION, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW, ALEC!" Holding the phone away from my ear, I let the owner of the voice finish his shout session before replying. "Alright, I'm on it." Snapping the phone shut, I used my powers to dry myself off and clothe myself before snatching up my helmet and keys. Whatever the emergency was, it had to be pretty damn important to be calling him in to help.

Flashing to my bike down in the garage, the door in front of my bike rose as it sensed movement. The motorcycle roared to life beneath me as I fired it up. Sleek and black, it was like a wild beast that could tear anyone stupid enough to approach it apart. I was proud of my bike, I pulled my helmet down on my head and rode off in the direction of the bar. At this late, no one would be around so I used my powers to ride through the gate instead of stopping to open it. Damien would have my ass if I was late to the fray so I sped along streets and dark alley ways to make it there in record time.


	3. Chapter 3: Damn Assassin

Damiens P.O.V.

Damn, would that kid answer his phone already. I didn't want to have to flash over there and find his ass in the shower again, the kid was a mean, lean fighting machine and the last reserve for back-up. Though in this case, his skills were needed in breaking up the fight. Finally after he picked up, I yelled at him. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WE'VE GOT A SITUATION, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW, ALEC!" I barely heard his reply, knowing that he'd be along in mere moments.

After getting off the phone with Alec, I ran in to join the assault that was going on between a pack of jackals and wolves. As strong as these guys were, they were sure as hell fucking stupid enough to be picking a fight in Sanctuary. It didn't matter who started it, they all would get their punishment through the Omegria Counsel and the head of the Omegria. At the familiar sound of the monsterous motorcycle that belonged to Alec, I was relieved that back-up had arrived even if it was the hybrid. Everyone else that was off had other things to attend to and Alec had nothing to fill his schedule at night other than sit on his ass at home and work on his computer.

As he rushed through the door, he didn't hesitate in starting to separate the bastards that were in the middle of the fray. Our customers sat still as though nothing had happened and nothing was going on, they were frozen temporarily thanks to the Dragon were that lives in the house behind Sanctuary. Though a dragon was hard to accomodate, their abilities were useful for problems like this. Alec had tore through the guys and threw them apart from one another within a matter of seconds, his black helmet covering up his features. The clothes he were projected, 'don't fuck with me unless you want to go home in a body bag.'

Alec's P.O.V.

Skidding to a halt after arriving at Sanctuary, I didn't bother in pulling off my helmet as I shut off my bike and took the keys with me. They had been pocketed before I ran inside Sanctuary, ready to kick the ass of whoever was starting fights inside the Omegria protected bar. The scent of jackals and wolves met my nose the second I stepped through the doors. I was already irritated from being disturbed though a fight with a bunch of snot-nosed cubs seemed just like what I needed to relieve myself of frustration. I didn't hesitate in tearing through the cowards and idiots who'd gone and started the fire of a fight on Sanctuary's grounds. As much as I wanted to beat the hell out of them, it wasn't my place to tear them to pieces. That was the Omegria Counsel's job, they would pass down the punishment accordingly and make sure they'd never break the law again on protected grounds.

I noticed that the human customers weren't all in a panic, fleeing the place but that was to be expected from a dragon. I bet the Tigers here were grateful to him and glad to have him in times like this, I know I would be grateful if I had one like him at my back. Once the mess was all sorted out and everyone was laying either face up or face down on the floor, groaning. I turned to Damien, walking up to him as I removed my visored helmet. "You called me for a bunch of chickenshits that you couldn't handle alone? Man, you're losing your touch." That pissed the tiger off and made him throw a swing at me which I instinctively ducked beneath it, but made no move to retaliate in defense. "Chill, Damien." Sure, I said it to piss off the tiger but there was no real meaning behind it other than to anger him. "Where's Moga and Papa?" I asked, knowing they wouldn't have stood for such behavior in the vicinity of their bar. "At Omegria, I sent one of the Triplets to inform Tsara and the Counsel." At that, I arched a brow in curiosity, "you're telling me that you sent Mora?" It was just a guess, but I had a hunch that I was right. With the nod that confirmed it, I proceeded to irritate him about it. "The hell, are you trying to get us all exterminated?" I sighed, "off the nine sibilings you have. What possessed you to send Mora? Why not Devyn? Or Leo? If Tsara comes in to wipe out your clan, boy you better believe I'll sever all ties with you once she comes."

Tsara was normally laid back, though she wasn't part of the were-hunter society, she still was the person who kept all were-hunters in line. Her name alone could make any inexperienced were-hunter piss themselves, children and more experienced hunters being the only exception. A mysterious entity, Tsara had some bizarre powers to know what one was thinking or to see the future if she impacted it from what it would've been, no matter how slight. The girl loved to surf and was very nature-loving though she could wipe out entire species of were hunter if she needed. Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't brought the hammer down on me because of my bloodlines and nasty temperment though I kept it in check more often than not.

I wouldn't think for her to have a reason to execute me, then again who knew? Tsara was as unpredictable as the weather on the shore line, she could turn from being sunny and bright to dark and stormy within seconds if you said the wrong thing around her. Thank the maker that she hasn't decided to mark the end of my life. Yet. With the things in Sanctuary wrapped up, Devyn, Tory, and Leo were cleaning up the trouble makers while they were down for the count and would hold them until Tsara could deal with them at Omegria. Checking the time on my phone, it was near midnight. I looked up at Damien, "you got it from here? I gotta get my ass home before my brother comes looking for me," the last thing I wanted was to get in a fight with that ass. "Need anything else, just buzz me or pop in if I don't answer." With that, I turned and waved my goodbye to Damien without waiting for his reply.

Taking a seat on my bike, I put the key into the ignition and let it roar to life. I let it idle for a few minutes while I put on my helmet, fastening it around my neck so it wouldn't be lost on his way home. Revving the engine, I pulled out from Sanctuary's parking lot and sped home as fast as I could without being seen or pulled over. I was seriously considering having a tunnel made for such occasions when something occurred at my place of work but whether he'd have it built or not would remain to be seen. Stopping at the gate to open it, disabling the security system to get through before it reactivated itself. I pulled up to the garage, waiting for the doors to open before pulling into my bike's spot and shutting the machine off.

At the sound of a click, I looked up to find the barrel of a gun in my face. How in hell had they gotten through the security system? Who had hired them and why were they after me? Had they done away with the cleaning staff? So many questions tore through my mind, I reacted before I barely knew what I was doing and knocked the gun up above so that the bullets wouldn't graze me when the gun went off. The shot that erupted from the end of the barrel went through the wood beams it hit like acid through steel. "Fuck.." I cursed and headbutted the person to disorientate them, not feeling bad about it because it was definately a male as I made my way toward the house.

3rd Person

As the doors of the garage rose, an assassin waited in the shadows with weapon in hand that was loaded and waiting to be fired. The assassin had been waiting for around thirty minutes, anticipating his chance to take the young man out when he returned. He had contemplated the ways to kill him, thinking that it would be pretty cut and dry though he would be wrong about that. Stepping forward from the shadows, gun raised as the male pulled into the garage. The hammer of the gun was pulled back and was just a few inches away from the helmet that hid the face of his victim. As the gun was knocked up, Alec attacked and brought his head forward to slam it into the assassin's before he ran for it. There was no way in hell that the hybrid were was going to let himself be killed off by an assassin. With a grunt and a curse, the assassin took off after him. 


End file.
